This invention relates generally to plastic floor mats and the like, and the method of forming same. More specifically, this invention relates to a plastic chair mat which may be so formed as to readily fold substantially 180.degree. upon itself for purposes primarily of storage and shipping, etc.
An elongated mat of plastic material, such as vinyl, is a well known product for use in homes and certain commercial applications as a protective overlay for carpeting. In particular, such mats are used in association with chairs to protect the carpet against concentrated wear and tear associated with the chair.
Over the years various improvements have been incorporated into the floor mats as considered above. For example, cleats may be formed on the underside of the mats to provide engagement with the underlying carpet to prevent sliding. Additionally, various upper surface formations may be provided on the mat in the nature of embossments of varying configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,544-Hlinka, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a process for forming cleats and embossed upper surfaces as considered above.
One drawback to prior art mats which has been recognized, however, resides in the fact that they cannot be readily folded 180.degree. for purposes of shipping and storage for example. Since the mats are formed of a semi-rigid plastic material and cannot be smoothly folded as opposed to being folded with a resulting bulge developing about the line of folding as is the case with currently available mats, it becomes readily apparent that it can be cumbersome to handle the mats.